


Fate Indeed

by kimuii



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accepting Annabeth, Alternate Ending, Annabeth just wants Percy to be happy, Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cute Dorks, Cute Nico, F/M, Feelings, Final Battle, Fluff, Gay Nico di Angelo, Hades (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Happy Nico di Angelo, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Let Percy Talk Damn It!, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mythology - Freeform, Nico is a Dork, Nico is unsure, Nico makes assumptions, Nico-centric, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percico - Freeform, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Protective Percy, Protective Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Slash, The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson) Spoilers, Understanding Annabeth, Zeus Being an Asshole (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuii/pseuds/kimuii
Summary: The River Styx, a kiss, and the Battle of Manhattan. All events of only the past 4 days. Nico was able to cope through it all of this somehow before he managed to get Hades to come to battle. Now it was all over, and the Empire State Building lit up blue before his eyes. All he had to do now was face the person that meant the most to him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Percico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Fate Indeed

The war was all over. Kronos was gone, Luke died a hero, and the Empire State Building lit up blue before his eyes. Nico felt his body sag in relief. Percy had lived. 

Nico was striding up to Olympus with his father, Hades, and the other surviving demigods. Thalia was walking along on her crutches, utilizing the support of two of her hunters.

Connor and Travis Stoll were walking side-by-side, their laughter filling the air, as they clutched two duffel bags to their chests. They had obviously looted some stores while the mortals had been asleep, though when they found the time to do that, Nico didn't know.

They had rushed Chiron back to Camp Half-Blood. Hopefully, he would be all right. He had always treated Nico kindly.

Nico heard fast footsteps falling behind him, and he had just stepped out of the path in time as Katie Gardner came running through towards the throne room. She was probably going to see Percy about Rachel Dare. Rachel had seemed unharmed the last time Nico had noticed her. She had taken off almost as soon as the building had lit up.

As they came near the throne room, Nico's heart sped up, his nervousness surfacing. He had the urge to turn and run, but he didn't want to bring attention to himself. Plus, his father had his arm across his back, his hand on his arm, so he couldn't go anywhere even if he wanted to.

As they went into the throne room, it startled both Nico and Hades as the other gods and demigods greeted them. Hades' relatives clapped him on the back in congratulations. Nico's eyes swept over the room, in search of the one person who he was concerned over. When he found Percy, it relieved him in a way that he hadn't been detected by him yet. But he recognized that it wouldn't last. Percy was surrounded by many other demigods, by his father. Nico could feel his hands shivering.

He couldn't face him. He could see what would transpire once they came face to face. What had he been thinking back then?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy and Nico sat on their knees on the black sand of the River Styx as they watch the once mortal hero Achilles fade away after delivering his warning. Nico turned to Percy. He fidgeted his fingers in his lap, a nervous habit of his. 

"Percy, maybe he's right. This doesn't look like a great idea. The risks…"

"This was your idea," Percy snapped, his sea-green eyes turning to him. Nico looked down at his hands to avoid eye contact, cringing back a bit.

"I know."

Percy looked at Nico, studying the nervous and uncertain look on his face. He thought he saw a hint of pain. Maybe a side effect from the ambrosia?

"Just stay here," he told the pale-skinned teen with a hesitant smile. "If anything happens--"

Percy trailed off, not wanting to think of that right now.

He got to his feet when he was jerked back down to his knees. Nico had a grip of his orange camp t-shirt, and he drew a deep breath, and before Nico lost his courage, he pulled Percy forward and covered his lips with his own. They were chest to chest, and Nico had his hands gripping Percy's shoulders. Nico could feel Percy's body stiffen against his. Strong hands pressed against his shoulders, and Nico pulled away in response. Shock and disbelief, and something else that Nico couldn't name were apparent on Percy's face. The only sound that could be heard was the Styx's black moving waves as the two sat in silence for a moment.

Nico removed his hands from Percy and got to his feet, stumbling from the quick movement. Percy stood with him.

"We don't have a lot of time," Nico mumbled. "If you're gonna do this, do it now."

Nothing else was said after that. Percy went into the river.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no time for talks after Percy emerged from the river unharmed, much to Nico's relief. He only had singed hairs on his arms. Percy gave him specific orders to stay in the underworld and try to get his father to join the battle to protect Olympus. And Percy left despite any of Nico's protests to the idea.

Percy and Nico's eyes met then, snapping him out of his thoughts. Nico's entire body had frozen up, his dark brown eyes widening, and he could feel his cheeks growing hot from embarrassment. Nico couldn't read Percy's expression, and it did nothing to help Nico's instinct to run and get away from his gaze. That feeling became worse as Percy walked towards him. Before he knew it, Percy stood in front of him. Nico could hear his heart racing in his ears, and he was almost confident that Percy could listen to it too.

"Hey," Percy said.

Nico swallowed. "Hey." He glanced over his shoulder at Hades, praying he wouldn't be left alone with the child of Poseidon. But those prayers were ignored as Hades patted his heir on the shoulder and gave Percy a small nod before withdrawing into the crowd. Traitor.

Nico turned back to Percy. "Um, I'm—I'm glad you're alright."

He quietly stood there with his gaze on his twiddling fingers. He mentally braced himself for some kind, any kind of rejection. Nico knew that Percy wouldn't embarrass him or anything. He wouldn't do it in a manner for everybody to hear. He wasn't like that. He was preparing himself for a negative backlash, and he was not ready for Percy wrapping his arms around him, pulling Nico against him. Thinking that Percy just needed the comfort (he did just survive a war, after all), Nico hesitantly brought his arms around Percy's back, and he buried his face into his shoulder and the side of his neck. Percy's cold breath was sweeping over the top of his head.  
Amongst the confusion running through the son of Hades' mind, he took notice that Percy smelled of salty seawater. It was the most potent smell that Percy gave off, anyway.

"Thank the gods," Percy muttered against Nico's dark locks. "I was worried about you."

Worried about him? "What are you--?"

Nico's question was cut off by someone shouting Percy's name. Nico quickly pushed against Percy's chest, causing Percy to drop his arms. Percy opened his mouth, but Nico took his chance, went past him, and retreated further into the throne room. Nico couldn't seem to help the confused and frustrated tears surfacing. He couldn't understand Percy's actions. This wasn't how he'd expected it to go.

"Nico." came a voice. Nico glanced up to see Annabeth.

"Oh, hey, Annabeth."

Nico wasn't sure how to act towards the blond young woman. He never really interacted with her that much before. On every occasion they did see each other, Percy was always with her.

"I saw you with Percy," she said. Nico stood, his hands sweating slightly. Annabeth didn't look angry, so perhaps she doesn't know? Maybe a hint of sadness hidden behind a small, soft smile but nothing else. Nico berated himself in his head. He needed to calm down. It wasn't as if his crush on Percy was evident to anybody outside the situation. Besides, to everyone else, that hug would have been a platonic hug between friends who were both relieved to see the other alive. Then again, Percy would have said something to Annabeth. Being kissed by someone would be something you would tell your significant other in a trusted relationship.

He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets out of frustration.

"I noticed you took off," Annabeth continued. She put a gentle hand on Nico's shoulder, and he met her gaze. "You should let him talk, you know."

He sighed and nodded. Well, that confirmed it. Annabeth knew what happened. At least she wasn't too upset, which would be her right to be so. Annabeth patted his shoulder and gave another smile before walking out. Nico was starting to feel better, he could admit. He had the overload of keeping his secret crush from Percy lifted from his shoulders. And it looked like there weren't any negative encounters. At least not yet. Nico knew Percy wouldn't be harmful or cruel in his rejection. Now Nico just had to wait to get that interaction over with. Nico walked over to where Hades was seated on his repair throne and sat at the foot. Hades looked down at him and raised a dark eyebrow at him in question. Nico shook his head at him.

Nico watched as Zeus called out to Poseidon across the throne room. The god of the sea winked at Percy and joined the other gods at their thrones.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The council began, and it started with Zeus thanking his relatives for their help. Especially Poseidon, who deserted his own kingdom to be destroyed to tilt the scale with Typhon. Then, they awarded the war heroes. They promised Thalia to help to recruit more hunters. They appointed Tyson, Percy's brother, as general of the Olympus armies and a weapon of choice, which was a simple stick to everyone's amusement. Grover was made a member of the Council of Cloven Elders and was no longer considered an outcast. He passed out and had to be carried out. Percy's laugh sounded out among some others, and Nico watched as Annabeth pinched Percy's shoulder to get him to stop even though she was laughing along with them.

Nico couldn't say he didn't feel a ping of jealousy at the sight of what he couldn't have. Annabeth was called forward next and was awarded the opportunity to repair Olympus and construct improvements in any form she chose. She went back to Percy in a happy daze, and Percy hugged her, chuckling at her.

"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon called out. The entire room went silent as Percy came forward and bowed at his father's feet.

"As the hero of Olympus, I believe he needs to be awarded as well," Poseidon announced as Percy got back to his feet.

Zeus nodded in agreement. "Jackson, I shall grant you one gift from the gods."

"Any gift?" Percy asked.

"Yes, yes. Though I already know what you want, and if that is what you want, I will make you immortal, into a god."

Percy's eyes grew. "A god?"

"An utterly stupid one, but a god nonetheless," Zeus said. Ares laughed at this. There was no need to ask what he thought of the idea. Athena, along with the other of the gods and goddesses, were agreeing with the thought. However, it was well known Athena didn't like Percy for his relationship with her daughter. So she probably loved the idea for the fact it would make their relationship virtually impossible to continue.

Nico stared down at his hands, which were in tight fists in his lap. So much for at least remaining Percy's friend or even acquaintance. There was no way Percy could pass this up. Everyone else, including Nico, would die over time. And Percy would stay, lasting for eternity. This might be the last time Nico would see Percy. Nico took a deep breath once he noticed cracks were forming beneath his figure. Calm down. Calm down.

Percy, after glancing back at his friends, Annabeth, then at Nico, sighed. He turned around to Zeus and said, "No."

Nico's head jerked up, and Zeus looked taken aback, his face blackening, the other gods frowning. Before Zeus could strike Percy down because that looked like that was what the god was about to do, Percy said, 

"I'm grateful for being given the opportunity, really I am. But I don't think I'd be able to leave everyone behind like that."

"But I have something else I want."

"As long as it is within our powers," Zeus drawled.

"Of course," Percy assured him. "But I need you all to swear on the River Styx that you'll go through with it."

The gods weren't incredibly happy with that, but after a moment, Zeus agreed. Thunder roared overhead as the council swore on the river. Then, Percy gave his wish. He wanted the gods and goddesses to claim all their demigod children, even the minor gods, and for cabins to be set up for all the gods at the camp. Percy smiled at Nico then, explaining that Hades deserved a place. And as a final add on, no more "Pact of the Big Three."

Poseidon was shifting in his seat by the end. "You're asking for a lot, Percy."

"Oh, I'm aware, "Percy said. "But you already swore, and I plan on holding all of you to it."

To everyone's shock, it was Athena who spoke up on Percy's behalf. "The child is right. It was foolish of us to neglect our children. Doing so almost brought about our destruction. We can't take that chance again."

Percy smiled brightly as Zeus said, "All in favor?"

All the gods raised their hands, and Percy looked ready to jump for joy at that point. I stared after him as he left the throne room, and everyone dispersed. Tyson yelled, "All hail Percy Jackson! Hero of Olympus and my big brother!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They later found it out where Rachel Dare had run off to. She had gone to Camp Half-blood. Apparently, Hades' curse on the Oracle had been lifted, and Rachel could take her place without losing her mind as Luke's mother had. However, Rachel had spoken a curse shortly after, a prophecy about seven half-bloods. Everyone was clearly concerned about this, but Apollo had said that they shouldn't worry as the prophecy may not even take place in this generation. This did little to assure everyone. They all knew luck usually wasn't on their side for stuff like this.

Nico stayed around for the party. Along with the others, Nico paid tributes to those who had died. He tried his best to avoid Percy, but Nico knew he'd eventually have to face him. When the crowds got too much for Nico, he retreated to the docks on the lake. His feet dangled beneath the lukewarm water, and Nico felt his body relax for once.

It had definitely been a shock for him that Percy did not take on immortality. Nico could recall when they first met, Percy would talk about wishing to be a god and change things for the better. But, he stayed for his friends and for his mother. For Annabeth mainly, Nico was sure.

Nico breathed out a sigh and standing. He let his feet dry slightly before sliding his boots back on. He turned to head towards the Big House, where he'd be staying for the night. The building of the new cabins would begin in the next few days.

"Hey."

Nico jumped and had his sword in his hand immediately. But it was only Percy.

"You scared me," Nico said with a half-smile that quickly went away. He slid his sword back into its holder.

Percy smiled. "Sorry." He stepped up beside Nico and looked out over the lake. The stars and moon reflected beautifully on the water's surface.

"Congrats," Nico started randomly.

Percy looked over at him. "What are you praising me for?"

"For saving Olympus, obviously," Nico said, rolling his eyes.

"You say that as if I did it all myself," he snorted. He flung an arm over Nico's shoulder. "Without you guys' help, I would have died a long time ago."

Somehow, I doubt that. You're too stubborn to be killed." Nico was giving up a joking front, but on the inside, his heart was racing. At this rate, Nico wouldn't be surprised if he'd have a heart attack right then and there.

"You helped too," Percy said. "You got Hades to help."

Nico shook his head, and the side of his mouth twitched upward.

"You're too modest, Percy. I'm surprised I could convince him honestly."

Percy's hand squeezed his shoulder, and Nico unconsciously snuggled into his side. If only this weren't platonic on Percy's end. If only they could stay right there, at that moment, for eternity. 

"Nico," Percy sighed. Nico went into a slight panic. Had he crossed a line?

"You know, back when we went to the River Styx…"

Nico pulled away at that, taking a step back from the older boy. This was it. He had been waiting for this. But Nico needed to say what he needed to speak to Percy now. Or he never would.

"Look, Percy," Nico said, mustering all the confidence he could at this point. "I am sorry about what happened. I did not intend to mess up your relationship with Annabeth, or just…"

Percy just stared at the pale boy before him, who seemed to be struggling to put his thoughts together.

"I completely understand if you want nothing to do with me. I mean, who would be interested in me?" Nico gave a dry, humorless laugh. "If you want to be friends, I'm okay with that. That would be enough for me. But if you don't want to have anything to do with me, that's your choice. I completely respect that."

Nico felt something warm and wet run down his cheek. Then again, on his other side. He quickly tried to wipe the tears away, but more followed. This was the last thing he needed to happen. To break down in front of Percy of all people. Nico spun on his heel and quickly started up the hillside towards the Big House. He was halfway up the hill when Annabeth went rushing past him, heading for the docks. Nico didn't dare look back. It upset him, but he couldn't bring himself to have any anger or resentment towards Percy. He couldn't hate him even if he tried. He was happy with Annabeth, and Nico would not interfere with that. 

Nico's wrist was grabbed from behind and was spun around. Over Percy's shoulder, Annabeth stood a few feet away. Nico didn't understand what was going on. But Percy successfully distracted Nico by wrapping an arm around Nico's waist and releasing his wrist to grasp Nico's chin, bringing his gaze to meet his. Percy's hard and agitated stare made Nico flinch back, but Percy's arm was holding him in place.

"Who said being friends would be enough for me?"

Nico opened his mouth to answer, but Percy's covered his mouth with his own. Nico didn't know what to do. He knew Annabeth was a few feet away, watching the scene most certainly with pure anger and betrayal. But Nico couldn't stop himself from kissing Percy back. His lips were warm against Nico, and his ocean smell filled his nose and clouded his brain.

Nico sputtered when they eventually pulled away, glancing over Percy's shoulder to see that Annabeth was gone. When had she walked away? Walking away should have been that last thing you should do when you witness your boyfriend kissing someone else right in front of you.

"Why-why?" Nico stammered. "Annabeth. Girlfriend."

"Annabeth and I aren't dating," Percy said. He smiled softly. "I will admit I had feelings for her. And I know she has feelings for me. But after you kissed me, I-I realized that I had feelings for you as well, greater for you than her."

"I talked to her about it, she is upset, but she wants to see me happy, I think." Percy chuckled.

Nico couldn't find the words to reply. This had to be some dream. A maybe a prank? Percy took advantage of Nico's stunned silence. "I like you, Nico. A lot. And you feel the same. I would have told you sooner, but you wouldn't let me talk." He glared down at Nico though there was no malice or anger behind it. Nico's tear-stained face turned crimson.

"M'Sorry," Nico mumbled. "I didn't think you'd, ya know…"

Percy smiled and ran his fingers through Nico's hair, taking the younger boy's hand and leading him back down to the docks. Percy stood with his back towards the lake with Nico standing in front of him.

"Do you... are you sure you want to be with me," Nico asked, feeling unsure. "Did you mean what you said?"

Percy leaned down until their foreheads were pressed together. Brown eyes stared into green ones. "Of course. I'm not one for fooling with people's' emotions. I wouldn't have said any of that if I didn't mean it. Now the proper question is, do you want to be with me? As my boyfriend?"

Nico pulled a 'what kind of question is that?' face before launching himself forward and attaching his lips to Percy's. Percy fell back with Nico in his arms, his feet stumbling off the dock's end, sending them toppling into the lake. Thank the gods for Percy's powers. He surrounded them both in a giant air bubble as they sank to the bottom. They parted, and Percy witness a bright, pure smile spread across Nico's face. It occurred to Percy, this was the first time he'd seen Nico smile, a genuine one at least. And he was now determined that it wouldn't be the last.

At the top of the hill, Annabeth stood with Grover and Thalia. They peered down at where Nico and Percy disappeared into the lake.

"You okay, Annabeth?" Grover asked. He could see that Percy was happy though it was a shock he'd go for Nico. Nico didn't seem like Percy's type, but Grover was delighted for his best friend nonetheless. But Annabeth earned happiness as well.

Annabeth sighed and gave a gentle smile. "I'll be fine. I love him, and I want him to be happy. He looks happier than I've seen him in a long time. It's fate."

Thalia nodded with a smile. "Fate, indeed."

Fate indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old one-shot that I wrote years ago that I found in my Google Docs. Decided to rewrite it and came up with this. Hope ya'll enjoyed it :)


End file.
